Lip Service
by StellaChanelle
Summary: What happens when a devious Meliodas catches an aroused Elizabeth masturbating to the thought of him? A super explicit lemon of course! One-shot. Meliodas x Elizabeth.


**Lip Service**

 _by Stella Chanellé_

Soft periwinkle tresses were on full display against the starch white silk pillows of the Boar Hat tavern, smooth ashe-blue locks clung delicately to the young maiden's sweat plastered forehead as she laid down on a bed that resembled a soft cloud drifting away into an endless abyss of extreme satisfaction. The lady in question tensed up as her voluptuous chest heaved heavily, her toned slender legs shook rapidly as her petite fingers eagerly went to work under her pink frilly lace panties. Despite the glorious comfort of her bed, Elizabeth Liones was anything but relaxed.

"I'm so close," The busty goddess breathed as half-lidded turquoise eyes glistened with absolute pleasure. ' _Oh, Meliodas-sama!_ ' Elizabeth thought as her hands became soaked with her sweet creamy nectar, two fingers dipped inside of her pink pulsating pussy, pressing gently against her hymen. Her light-colored sheets were completely drenched with her warm gushing juices that tasted like sweet strawberries in the summertime. The intricate pad of her thumb continued to swirl deviously around the sensitive bud of her clit, her pace increasing in a desperate attempt to hurriedly see stars. Elizabeth needed this orgasm, for her lust for a certain blonde-headed man was extremely overwhelming, to the point where she found herself constantly dreaming about how amazing his thick demon cock would feel throbbing deep inside her guts. Elizabeth was immensely smitten with the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, and her dripping-wet panties were enough proof of that.

"Oh, Meliodas-sama! I'm about to cum for you!" The lustful goddess moaned, her milky legs were spread wide as they hung off the ledge of the bed, her tight plump lips were on full display in the most provocative way possible. The curvaceous beauty shut her pleasure-stricken eyes hastily to experience her nearing earth-shattering orgasm, she was moments away from her sweet release that she had fought so fucking hard for. "Oh, I'm cumm-"

"Hey, Elizabeth. Whatcha doin' there?" Curious sea-green eyes gazed at the yawning cum-glazed pussy spread agape before him, pink lace panties were sopping wet and pulled to the side, giving the leader of the seven deadly sins the perfect view of the young Goddess's most intimate parts.

Despite his question, Meliodas was no fool, especially in matters of sex. He knew exactly what was going on, he could hear his companion's lustful moans from a mile away; it was a special gift of his. Elizabeth Liones was masturbating to the thought of him and this very realization made Meliodas uncontrollably hard to the point where he found himself in Elizabeth's quarters. However, hearing and witnessing Elizabeth in the sinful act were two very different experiences. Watching Princess Elizabeth flick her precious pearl as luscious creamy cum spewed out of her, forming hot puddles underneath her ample ass was a sight that caused the demon warrior's thick cock to ache, even more. His usually snug pants became excruciatingly stiff, his veiny dick twitched with pure desire for the horny maiden before him.

"Gahhh! M-Meliodas-sama! I was just, _umm_...It's _not_ what it looks like!" An extremely mortified Elizabeth confessed, her long silky legs clamped firmly together in an attempt to hide her gushing pink cunt. The princess blushed, her embarrassment was becoming more apparent as the deepest hue of red graced her cheeks.

"What's not what it looks like, Elizabeth?" Meliodas smirked devilishly as he played coy with the bosomy beauty, his lustful blue eyes gazed at her round breasts as her hardening nipples peaked through her scantily clad top.

"N-nothing, Meliodas-sama. I was just resting before my shift at the Boar Hat. Ehehe," Elizabeth gulped, she was slightly relieved that Meliodas didn't seem to know just exactly what her eager fingers were doing underneath her soaked panties. ' _Oh, god. Surely he would know that I was...masturbating, right? How embarrassing. I can barely keep eye contact with him_ ,' Elizabeth thought as her hot blush burned her ample cheeks.

The vigorous thumping of Elizabeth's beating heart could be heard through the sudden silence in the air. Meliodas blinked before walking towards the nearly nude princess. Elizabeth inwardly screeched, clenching her legs tighter together, as well as her generous heaving chest.

"Wow, how did the sheets get so wet, Elizabeth?" Meliodas purred, his eyes widening as he points a finger at the soaked bedding. "It's all over your thighs, too. Here, let me help you, Elizabeth," Meliodas continued, his tone was hushed as he knelt down, only to graze his hand against Elizabeth's saturated thigh.

"Really, there's not much to help with. I promise! I can clean up, all by my-"

"Oh, but I'm sure there is. Helping you is the least I can do, after so rudely _interrupting_ you," A devious Meliodas smirked as he continued to trail his calloused hand against the soft damp flesh of Princess Elizabeth's thigh, his curious hand edging closer and closer to the princess's most intimate parts.

"Interrupting me? Meliodas-sama-"

Almost instantly, both of Meliodas's calloused hands wrapped around Elizabeth's tender thighs, eagerly prying them open in a desperate attempt to see the source of sticky flood; Elizabeth's creamy cum filled cunt. Elizabeth gasped as her blush intensified in color, her cheeks felt like they were boiling, simply on fire as she felt completely light-headed. Everything was happening so fast, the soaked vixen almost couldn't comprehend what exactly it was that was going on.

"Elizabeth, your panties are so... _drenched_. Here, let me remove them for you. You'll feel much better and more comfortable when I get you all nice and _clean_ ," Meliodas spoke seductively as he tugged fiercely at Elizabeth's soaked frilly pink panties, yanking the silky fabric from her slender toned legs as he so desperately longed to lay his lusting emerald eyes on Elizabeth's creamy quivering pussy lips. Elizabeth let out a slight gasp as she was frozen in time, she could not believe what was happening; Meliodas was practically ripping her clothes off! Elizabeth's worried pleas were unheard as the demon warrior proceeded to toss the cum saturated panties across the room. The sliver-haired goddess shyly clamped her bare legs together tightly as she attempted to hide her lustrous strawberry-flavored fountain of cum that was oozing with desire from where her tender thighs met.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Elizabeth. I want to see all of you. _Spread your legs for me_. Let me see your sweet pussy," Meliodas hissed in Elizabeth's ear, eliciting a moan from the silver-haired goddess as he knelt down before her to get a better look at her most intimate savory place. The busty vixen hesitantly began to open her legs up for her demon savior, slowly and agonizingly until her knees were hiked up to her voluptuous chest. She was breathing quite heavily, completely nervous as to what her precious Meliodas would think of her pulsating pussy. Elizabeth's fearful blue orbs scanned his lust-driven eyes for an answer, she became slightly embarrassed and somewhat reassured by his response.

"Wow, Elizabeth. You're so _wet_ ," Meliodas moaned as he breathed against the beautiful woman before him. His mouth began drool with absolute lust, he had to taste her, for he had been craving her ever since he first laid his sea-green eyes on her. She was absolutely stunning, like nothing he had ever seen before. Meliodas had to have her, for the sake of his throbbing cum-filled demon cock.

The Princess of Liones began to blush profusely due to the fact that she had never had another man come face-to-face with her soaked pussy! This experience was all too new for her and she didn't know what to expect, quite frankly. _'Is he just going to stare at me...down there...or is he going to...touch me? Oh God, this is all happening too fast-'_

Elizabeth's train of thought was quickly interrupted by a sudden flicker of Meliodas's tongue against her tender swelled clit, Elizabeth jumped at both the surprise of it all and the immediate intense pleasure she felt from having the man of her dreams suck on her dripping pussy. The busty maiden was delighted that Meliodas seemed to enjoy the flavor of her sweet creamy cum as he breathed in her sent while his hungry mouth sucked once more at her luscious pussy lips, eagerly lapping up her tasty juices.

"Oh, Meliodas-sama! It feels so... _so good_ , I-I...ughhh!" The gorgeous woman moaned as she panted while throwing her head back in pure bliss. Complete pleasure consumed her being with lust and desire as she felt the man of her dreams work his anxious mouth against her most intimate parts. The feeling was becoming almost unbearable, Elizabeth had never felt so high in her life; she was high off of the incredible sensation that was Meliodas's soft lips wrapping around her sultry pearl, giving the sensitive flesh a gentle suckle before rapidly flickering his tongue against the pink bundle of nerves.

" _You taste so fucking delicious_ , _Elizabeth_ ," Meliodas mumbled against the soft tender flesh of Elizabeth's pink cunt, sending shivers down her spine. She practically melted in his mouth, shoving her throbbing pussy deeper into her master's face, rubbing her clit harder against his playful tongue in pure ecstasy. Elizabeth was on top of the world, her shyness was completely tossed aside as she enjoyed feeling Meliodas's slick appendage dart in and out of her cum-filled pussy.

The sight before the emerald-eyed demon was simply agonizing; it took everything in his power not to whip out his thick throbbing cock and slam it into the goddess's creamy tasty pussy. He wanted to fuck her so fucking bad. His cock was twitching eagerly for that release but he knew Elizabeth's cunt wouldn't be able to withstand his girth, currently. No, he would have to stretch her pussy out gradually over time before he could stick his rock-hard dick in her. For now he would lay back and eat his scrumptious meal, he would cater to her and to his taste buds. He wanted to give Elizabeth a small sample of what he was capable of and how he could make her feel if she would just submit fully to him.

From the looks of things, she was already in his grasp.

" _Oh_ , _God_! I think I'm going to cum! Please d-don't stop, _Meliodas-sama_!" Elizabeth screamed as her eyes became lidded with lust, she was seeing stars as her earth-shattering orgasm approached her. Elizabeth wrapped her slender legs around Meliodas's blonde head, yanking his golden locks as she continued to rub her glistening cunt against his soft lips.

Meliodas rapidly increased his speed, sucking and flickering his tongue faster and harder against her swelled clit before sticking a single finger deep in her tight pink pussy. Elizabeth cried when she felt his finger press lightly against her hymen, threatening to tear her as his mouth worked wonders on her luscious cream-glazed folds.

Elizabeth's legs were shaking uncontrollably, suddenly as her throbbing clit tingled with an amazing sensation before releasing her sweet sultry cum all over Meliodas's tongue, drenching him with her creamy flavor as she screamed his name so loudly, he was sure everyone in the tavern could hear her moaning. Elizabeth continued to ride out the last of her orgasm on Meliodas's face, grinding her fat cunt against his tongue until the initial high was almost over.

Elizabeth's breathing decreased slightly as she tossed her head back on her soft pillow, silky sweaty silver locks framed her heart-shaped face as she gazed down into the man of her dream's hungry green eyes. She could tell he was craving more when his tongue lapped once more against her agitated parts.

"Meliodas-sama...too...sensitive," Elizabeth breathed as she was nearly ready to pass out, she was simply exhausted and still couldn't believe what had happened. ' _I'm surely dreaming_ ,' She thought to herself as her tired eyes shut in bliss. Elizabeth was out, leaving Meliodas alone to chuckle to himself before he laid down next to her, cuddling her naked frame against his sweaty body.

'I wonder if she'll return the favor when she wakes up,' Meliodas thought to himself as his thick cock continued to throb from the depths of his pants, he licked his cum-soaked fingers clean before he ran them through an out of place strand on Elizabeth's silky hair. He'd never seen such a more beautiful sight than her and he was still so fucking high off her delicious taste.

Meliodas had to have more. And he would take her, with time...for the sake of his aching cock.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished with my first Seven Deadly Sins fan fiction. I would love to know what you all think about this. I also apologize in advance for any spelling errors you may encounter, please let me know if you find any so I can fix it, thanks! I might turn this into a multiple chapter fan fiction with a different steamy lemon in each chapter, if I get enough positive feedback. Hope you all enjoy, leave a review if you loved it! It would mean so much, thanks! Until next time, lovers!**

 ** _-Stella Chanellé_**


End file.
